


Skipping a Beat

by wali21



Series: AELDWS 2020 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wali21/pseuds/wali21
Summary: Run. Run. Run faster.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Skipping a Beat

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS 2020 - Week 2  
> Prompt: Perfect Strangers  
> Genre: Horror  
> Word Count: Exactly 250 words
> 
> Big thanks to [Ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_ann) for betaing!

His feet run quickly down a slippery road. Panting heavily. Breath huffing out into the freezing night. Jacket clutched together by shaking hands.

Rocks crunch underfoot, puddles obscuring the cracked pavement.

Running. Shoes too loud in the stillness of the night. 

He stops. Bending forward, hands on his knees, gulping in air. It hurts. The cold air burning its way downwards.

A noise.

His heart skips a beat.

It repeats.

His repeats.

Movement from the shadows. He picks up his feet, running in the opposite direction.

Hairs on his body stand on end. The cold intensifies.

Have to keep running.

Run. Run. Run.

Where is it?

He keeps looking into the darkness, there is nothing there.

Clomp. Clomp. Clomp.

It’s getting closer.

Run faster.

Run.

He stumbles, scraping his hands and knees on rough gravel, water bleeding into the leg of his jeans.

No. No. No.

Must run.

Get up. Get up. Get up.

He can’t.

So tired. So tired. So tired.

Suddenly, a man. Out of the shadows.

He picks him up underneath his arms.

“Run!” the mysterious man shouts. 

The man clashes their fingers together, pulling and pulling them away from the noise.

Nails digging into flesh.

He goes with the stranger.

The noise. It grows louder.

No.

Closer.

Crunch.

Crunch.

Splash.

Eyes roaming. Turning in circles, circles, circles. Back to back. Eyes unblinking.

Silence.

Nothing.

It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream.

Wake up!

His body is paralyzed.

Wake up!

Wake up!


End file.
